Frontierland (Magic Kingdom)
'Frontierland '''is one of the themed lands at Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida. It is among the park's original lands. History Magic Kingdom's Frontierland opened in 1971 together with the park. The instance began with only three attractions: the Walt Disney World Railroad station, Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes (but closed in 1994), and the world debut of Country Bear Jamboree. Tom Sawyer Island opened in 1973. The northwestern end of the park was supposed to receive a massive, pavilion-style "E ticket" attraction complex known as Thunder Mesa, with the headlining attraction being Western River Expedition. However factors relating to budget, the 1970s oil shortage, and guest demand for Pirates of the Caribbean lead to this project being cancelled. The area sat empty until Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, an attraction spun off from a runaway train ride portion of the Thunder Mesa concept, opened in 1980. Few changes would be made over the next decade. Construction of Splash Mountain began in 1991, and the western end of the land with the exception of the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad was demolished and rebuilt from scratch, including the existing Walt Disney World Railroad station and parade access road. Splash Mountain and a new two-story railroad station opened in October 1993. Frontierland borders Adventureland on the south, Liberty Square on the east, and the Rivers of America on the north. Design Together with Liberty Square, Magic Kingdom's Frontierland was designed to be a chronological and geographical trip across America, with Frontierland roughly spanning from 1790 to 1880. This architectural journey through time includes: * Early 1800s St. Louis - DIamond Horseshoe Saloon, at the border between the two lands and representing the transition between East and West. * Mid-1800s Colorado Rockies - The Country Bear Jamboree's Grizzly Hall * 1860s-1870s American Southwest - Pecos Bill's Saloon and other buildings. The corridor to Adventureland takes on more of a Mexican influence to transition into the Spanish Colonial setting of Caribbean Plaza. * 1870s Southern - Splash Mountain, admittedly a detour from the original design intent that had originally been planned with Thunder Mesa in mind. The Florida version of the attraction was given more of a deep red clay quality to visually blend with Big Thunder and evoke the soils of Texas. * 1880s Arizona - Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, representing Monument Valley. Attractions and Entertainment *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Country Bear Jamboree *Frontierland Band *Frontierland Hoedown *Frontierland Shootin' Arcade *Splash Mountain *Tom Sawyer Island *Woody's Cowboy Camp *Walt Disney World Railroad Former Attractions and Entertainment *Country Bear Vacation Hoedown (1986-1992) *Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes (1971-1994) *Tiana's Showboat Jubilee! (2009) Restaurants *The Diamond Horseshoe *Golden Oak Outpost *Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn & Cafe *Westward Ho *Aunt Polly's Dockside Inn Shopping *Big Al's *Briar Patch *Frontier Trading Post *Prairie Outpost and Supply Trivia *It was featured in ''The Muppets at Walt Disney World, when Fozzie Bear and his mother performed a comedy routine to get some cash. Category:Themed areas in Disney parks Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Frontierland Category:Disney parks and attractions